The invention relates to a motor vehicle axle component with a light metal body and a tubular body, which are adhesively connected with one another, wherein an adhesive pocket filled with an adhesive is formed between one end of the tubular body and a cylindrical receptacle of the light metal body, and a method for producing such a motor vehicle axle component.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
The joint zones of the axle components are subjected to high static and dynamic loads during operation. This applies in particular to the joint zones of axle components having components made from different materials.
Based on the state-of-the-art, it is an object of the invention to improve a generic motor vehicle axle component with respect to, and to provide a method for producing such motor vehicle axle component.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide a motor vehicle axle component to obviate prior art shortcomings and to improve the load characteristics and expected service life.